Worthless
by Jiade-103
Summary: I don't to see anyone right now, I don't want to see anyone ever.' she explained'Why' Logan asked, alarmed.'No one cares.' She replied'That's not true what about Brookes' He asked'Long story' she said'Matthews' he asked'Long story'


Dana ran through campus tears falling down her face.

"Im really worthless" she whispered

"They don't care"

"Im pathetic"

"I can't live here" she continued to chant hurtful words to herself, making her tears fall even more. An hand grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her to a stop. She looked started at the sudden montion.

"Cruz, why are you running" Logan asked.

"None of your business!" she screamed, not turning around. If there's one person she didn't want to see her cry, it was Logan.

"Cruz, look at me" Logan said

"No!" she screamed again

"**Cruz**, look at me!" He demanded

"Logan, let go of me" She ordered still looking at the ground.

"No" Logan said

"Logan, let me go" She said venomesly.

"No, Cruz" Logan said, wondering what was going on with her. Wondering why she was running through campus.

"The names Dana, not Cruz" she said

"Dana, why? why is your voice wavering? why are you trying to get away from me? why are you running?" He asked. Dana relaxed.

"I don't to see anyone right now, I don't want to see anyone ever." she explained

"Why?!" Logan asked, alarmed.

"No one cares." She replied

"That's not true; what about Brookes?" He asked

"Long story" she said

"Matthews?" he asked

"Long story" she said again

"Bristow?"

"Long story"

"Barret?"

"Long story"

"You?"

"No story"

"Me?" he asked. Dana was suprised by this she wasn't expecting him to say himself.

"N-n-no story" she stuttered.

"Dana." Logan said firmly "You can't tell me who I care about."

"But you don't care about me" She stated.

"Dana. Please tell me, why were you running" he asked

"Im worthless" she said. "To everyone and everything"

"Well that may be true--" He was cut off there.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Dana thretened.

"But I was just gonna say--"

"I know what you were going to say" she said

"No you--"

"Yes I do!" she screamed. "You were going to say that im worthless and no one cares about me"

"No I was--"

"Stop!" she screamed "Just stop" she sounded like she was falling apart, and Logan started to worry.

"Cruz--" Logan started

"**Logan**, my name is Dana, and let me go" she thretened.

"No" Logan said. Dana turned her body so the was standing infront of him. Logan gasped. _'tears. she was crying' _logan thought sadly.

"**Logan Reese**, let me **go now**" she said. Logan let go and just stood there.

"No" he whispered. Looking at Dana one more time

"You- tears-cry" he stuttered.

"Don't" Dana said and then she ran off again. Logan walked off to see what he could dig up about this situation.

"Zoey Bookes!" Logan called through the halls.

"Logan!" Zoey complained. "Come here" she called. Logan walked over to drom 101 and was pulled inside

"What's going on" Logan asked.

"Dana" Chase said.

"What about her" Logan asked anger showing through him.

"We think she should not bei n our group anymore" Zoey said

"Why?" He asked

"Because" She said sternly

"Because shes worthless and she hurts us" Nicole said.

"Yeah, and shes scary" Micheal added hugging nicole. Logan's anger started to come out

"What. Did. You do. To Her" he said slowly through gritted teeth. Zoey, who was closest to him backed up in fear.

"S-s-she had a nightmare and we told her to s-suck it up and stop being a baby" Zoey stuttered. That was it.

"**You did What??!!**" Logan screamed. "How could you! Even tough girls can't be tough all the time! You ever think that you were hurting her? You ever think that maybe she wasn't always like that? You ever think that theres something that forces her to be tough, a past" He continued to scream. Everyones faces showed fear and stayed as far as possible from Logan.

"I hate you" he seethed. "I'm not in this group anymore, you are worse than me and dana. You hurt people because you can. Dana and I have a past, something that makes us this way. You guys don't your monsters" He said and then walked out the door.

Dana was sitting on the beach crying. She cuddled her knees and layed her head down ontop of them. She heard someone coming.

"Dana!" The voice called, she knew who it was but couldn't move.

"Dana, im sorry" the voice said again.

"I-i-i dont want to hear it logan" She stuttered.

"Dana, I just came back from your dorm. They wanted to kick you out of the group" Logan confirmed. That brought a whole new batch of tears to her eyes.

"And your the messanger telling me so?" she asked.

"No, Im your friend. I told them - dont interupt me- I told them go ahead, kick you out. But I was leaving to" He said.

"You did?" Dana asked non-believeing.

"I did. Dana I know theres more to you. You're not mean because you choose to be. You're mean because something made you that way." He said. "Im the way I am because something/someone made me this way."

"Logan, Im sorry" she said. Logan sat down beside Dana and pulled her into his chest sorftly.

"Shhh. It's okay. Dana, it's okay to cry, don't be afraid." Logan soothed. Dana cried and cried and cried into his shirt.

"Dana, what happened" He asked.

"I had a dream" she said.

"What happened in your dream" He asked. Dana sat up and looked at him right in the eyes.

"I was in a dark room. Everyone was there, my parents told me they didn't want me. that I was worthless. Again. I turned away from them and everyone else started chanting ' your worthless, you dont belong here, leave, leave us alone' I couldnt take it anymore so I ran, thats about when I woke up. Tears were streaming down my face I didn't know you chould cry in your sleep, but I guess you can" she explained. "Everyone was in the dorm already, everyone but you. they were huddled around my bed watching me and laughing. Almost like it was enjoyable to watch me cry. They told me that I looked weak, that it was about time I got what I deserved. They started telling me how much they hate me. So I ran, I ran away from it all." She said. tears briming her eyes.

"Actaully, now that I think about it. You were in my dream, you weren't in the dorm."

"That's because I do care. I think you are worth every penny that I own. I think that you belong here, with me. I don't want you to leave. I need you" he explained looking into Dana's eyes. "Your everything to me. You're the reason that I try to be myself. You're the reason that I changed. You're the reason I use those cheesy pick-up lines. Because they're true. You are an angel that fell from hevan. You have bin running through my mind, every day every second. Without you I'm jus the cocky egomaniac. I want to be with you so bad that I can't sleep at night cause you haunt my dreams, and I like it, but im not supossed to. Im supossed to be a player. Im not supossed to fall for you. It hurts me to know I can't be the one you love, like I love you. But I'd rather be a friend to you, than nothing at all." He finished still looking in Dana's eyes. "You Dana, are my world"

"Logan. you could never be nothing to me. I do love you. But I couldn't tell you, I don't want to get hurt, I've had so much pain already I can't handle it. There's nothing I can say that means as much as what you just said to me. But I need you. I want you. I like you for you. You are everything to me. Your my enemy, your my friend. your my love. I don't know how but I love you, I love you so much It hurts to think about it. It hurts so much because of your status. I didn't know what to do, now I do. I love you Logan, You make me feel like Im special. Like im the one who makes you smile. I would do ...**almost**.. anything for you." She confessed.

"You are special. I would never hurt you. If I hurt you I would be hurting myself. You are apart of me, You are part of my heart, no matter what I wont let you go, I wont forget you." He said. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why? why are you crying Logan?" Dana asked.

"I don't know. But something tells me that they're the tears I made you cry." He said and he smiled.

"Logan, do me a favour" Dana partcially asked.

"Anything" he said. the tears stopped and he smiled.

"Ask me out already" she whinned. Logan laughed. He stood up and offered Dana his hand, she took it greatfully and stood infront of him.

"Dana, Will you be my girlfriend?" Logan asked.

"I would love to" she smiled.

"Dana?"

"Yes" she said, more like questioned.

"I know that we're only 15 but when we make it to when you're ready, will you marry me?" Logan asked nervously. Dana was speechless. Logan Reese, the love of her life.. wanted to marry her!

"Logan, I'd marry you right now if it was legal." Logan laughed.

"When it's legal, I'll marry you." She said giggling a little herself. Logan leaned in but stopped.

"Dana 'Danger' Cruz, my soon to be wife and my one and only girlfriend. I know the answer to this question, but still. Would you mind if i kissed you right now?" he aksed. Dana laughes lightly.

"hmmm" she said pretending she was thinking about it. "Yes!, I have to be the dominent one" she complained. and then kissed him.

Random story I thought of. sorry its not that good. Hope you liked it. I didn't really i think it was... off.


End file.
